Eight Years Later
by WithAnAngel
Summary: drabble. Eight years is a long time. Long enough to completely mold him, to make him different from what I once remembered. Long enough for me to think I had gotten over him. Long enough to realize that after everything.... he still had my heart.


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Butch Hartman. Only the idea belongs to me.

**Note:** This story is rated "M" for language.

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

I stand here, watching him from across the room. He's leaning against a table, talking to Valerie. Suddenly, he looks up. His eyes meet mine and he holds my gaze for half a second. Then, he returns to his conversation with the ghost hunter, a faint smile on his lips.

I feel an odd combination of anger and sadness take over me. Anger for seeing him like this. For him talking to other girls and succeeding in making me jealous. Sadness because I long to be the one he's talking to. To feel his breath tickle my cheek and hear his sweet voice say my name.

What a bastard.

I walk over and sit on a chair close to the table. Tucker spots me and walks over, bringing me a shot of tequila.

"What's up?" He asks in a caring voice.

"Danny," I reply through gritted teeth.

"Oh, don't worry about him. You know how he is. He's changed a lot. He's not the boy we once knew in high school."

He sits on a chair beside me, downing his shot in a gulp. I copy him, tipping the cold shot glass onto my lips. The alcohol burns my throat and makes my eyes water, but I ignore it. I blink back the tears forming in my eyes and look at Tucker as he continues.

"He's different, you know? I guess you could say he's grown up. It wasn't like he was going to be fourteen forever. Give him time, though. Knowing him, I'm sure he'll cha-"

"He'll what?" I ask, jumping up from my seat. Tucker seems taken aback. His confused look angers me even more. Doesn't he understand how complicated this is? Doesn't he see that the man I love doesn't love me back? Maybe its the anger that's been brewing in me for the past four hours, or maybe its the alcohol that made me snap. Or, I suppose it could be a mixture of both. Either way, my emotions are coming out. Any self-control I once had preserved is long gone. It's my time now.

"Do you honestly think this is him, Tucker? I fell in love with someone who cared about me, and respected me. With someone who was sweet, clumsy, and flawed. Yes, he wasn't perfect but I loved his flaws!"

I'm feeling the alcohol burn through my veins now, and my entire body feels like it's on fire. The bar has gone silent. I seem to have caught the attention of everyone at the bar. Especially of one ghost-human hybrid.

"That's not Danny! The Danny I know is gone, buried deep within that jerk!" I cry, pointing an accusing finger at Danny. Tucker glances at the male before returning his gaze to me.

"Do you understand, Tuck? That guy over there isn't Danny—hasn't been Danny for eight years! That's a jerk. A low-life, greedy, self-caring jerk who's only goal in life is to get into the pants of as many women as possible!"

Danny seems hurt by this statement. Or, maybe its anger. His eyes flash a deadly green, warning me that I'm crossing the line. But I don't care. Not anymore. The alcohol reaches a peak in my bloodstream and I kick it up a notch.

"He's a fucking pervert! He may be hot, but he only cares about himself! So don't even start to try and tell me that he's gonna change, because frankly, the only change he'll ever make is going into his gravestone."

For a moment, I stand there, panting. My finger trembles in the air, still pointed in his direction. And suddenly I feel horrible. The adrenaline which pulsed through my bloodstream mere moments ago is fading.

I stumble back and slam my back against the wall. I slide down it and bury my head in my knees.

"Oh, why me? Why me?" I choke back a sob as fresh tears spill out. "Why did I have to fall for him? He's such a horrible person, I should have gotten over him by now. We'll never be together, so why bother dreaming? Of all the men on the planet, why did it have to be him I gave my heart to?"

I don't bother hiding my sobs anymore. My body is trembling. The rush of blood is pounding feebly in me ears. I'm showing signs of weakness, and I know it. Danny knows it. Damn. I'm going to need another drink. Fast.

"There, there, Sam. It's okay."

Tucker walks over to me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. I push his hand away. Sympathy is the last thing I need right now.

"No, get off," I growl menacingly. Tucker immediately retreats.

I raise my head up and stare straight into the eyes of Danny. His eyes are hard, hurt and anger clouded in the background. I study his face, his features, and think of how much pain he has caused me. How many heartaches I endured when I would cry myself to sleep every night. How many sleepless nights and troubled days I had, always plastering a cheery smile on my face whenever he walked by. I look into his face and can't help but feel some hatred for him.

And yet, I still love him.


End file.
